Yesterday Reunion
by panggilsajaecaaa
Summary: Sehun, laki-laki yang harus tinggal dirumah sakit dan duduk dikursi roda. Selalu membutuhkan orang lain untuk membantunya bergerak jika tiba-tiba ototnya kaku akibat penyakit yang dideritanya. Hingga suatu saat, sahabatnya mengajaknya reuni disebuah kafe. Bagaimana caranya Sehun menghadiri undangan itu dengan penyakitnya yang kambuh sewaktu-waktu? #Duh, nggak bisa bikin summary


**YESTERDAY REUNION**

 **REMAKE  
By : Ahra**

 **ONESHOOT**

 **CAST : EXO**

 **Rate : T**

Dokter bukanlah Tuhan. Ia bukanlah seseorang yang mampu memprediksi umur manusia dan bahkan kapan tepatnya seseorang meninggal. Dokter tak bisa dipercayai. Sama sekali. Dia hanyalah manusia biasa.

Pola pikir itu begitu kuat tertanam didalam hati dan pikiran seorang pemuda dengan pakaian rumah sakit berwarna hijau tosqa yang melekat ditubuh tingginya. Pemuda itu duduk diatas kursi roda sambil mengetikkan sesuatu dilaptop kesayangannya. Sesekali ia menoleh kearah kanannya, menatap wanita berpakaian putih dengan sebuah penutup kepala seperti topi dikepalanya. Suster yang mengawasi keadaannya.

"Kau tidak mengintip tulisanku, kan?" tanyanya dengan pandangan penuh curiga. Ia sedikit menutup layar laptopnya.

Sang suster hanya tersenyum ramah. "Tidak, Tuan Sehun. Lanjutkan saja pekerjaan anda, saya akan masuk kedalam terlebih dulu."

Pemuda yang bernama Sehun itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan berfokus kembali ke layar laptopnya.

Inilah keseharian Sehun. Ia akan bangun dipagi hari dan segala kegiatannya akan selalu bergantung pada seseorang atau suatu benda. Bahkan jika itu hanya untuk duduk dikursi roda, ia sedikit kesulitan dan membutuhkan bantuan orang lain.

Ia akan menghabiskan waktunya untuk bermain dengan anak kecil dirumah sakit yang sama dengannya, bercerita banyak hal dengan Baekhyun, satu-satunya sahabat semasa sekolah yang mengetahui keadaannya. Dan duduk di taman belakang rumah sakit sambil mengetikkan sesuatu didalam laptopnya.

Perlahan tapi pasti. Sehun yakin waktunya akan semakin berkurang dan habis. Ia sadar, sangat sadar malah. Sehun terlalu menyia-nyiakan waktunya yang tersisa. Tapi apa daya jika ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, selain terkurung dirumah sakit bersama kursi roda dan selang infus yang selalu menancap ditangan sebelah kanannya.

Namun berbeda dengan hari ini, ia mempunyai sebuah rencana lain. Senyumnya mengembang saat sebuah pesan masuk kedalam ponsel pintarnya.

Ini saat-saat yang sehun tunggu untuk menggunakan waktunya yang berarti.

Reuni

Acara kecil-kecilan itu diadakan disebuah kafe kecil yang penampilannya sama sekali tak berubah sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Sebuah kafe yang menjadi tempat dimana memori Sehun bersama sahabatnya tersimpan. Memori yang menyenangkan semasa sekolah.

Dua hari yang lalu ia mendapat pesan dari Chanyeol yang berisi ajakan reuni kecil-kecilan mereka. Dengan senang hati Sehun menerima ajakan itu. sudah lama sekali rasanya ia tak bertemu dengan kesebelas teman-temannya itu.

Tapi hanya satu kendala bagi Sehun.

Penyakitnya.

Sehun merasa harapannya pupus sore itu. Namun, ia bertekad untuk tetap datang demi sahabat-sahabatnya.

Syukurlah Tuhan masih berbaik hati pada Sehun. Sehun mencoba berdiri dari kursi rodanya dan melangkahkan kakinya secara pelahan.

Satu langkah

Dua langkah

Senyumnya mengembang lagi. Ia berhasil, tanpa terjatuh sama sekali atau merasakan ototnya yang kaku seketika. Semua terasa normal dan Sehun hanya melebarkan senyumnya saat ia bisa berjalan sepenuhnya.

Sehun bernapas lega. Tuhan memberikan kemudahan untuknya bisa berkumpul dengan sahabat yang sudah ia anggap sebagai keluarga sendiri.

"Terima kasih, Tuhan."

 _ATAXIA_

Sehun kembali berpikir sejenak tentang penyakit yang hinggap ditubuhnya.

Penyakit yang menyerang otak dan membuat penderitanya bisa kehilangan keseimbangan, kesulitan bergerak dan terjatuh sewaktu-waktu tanpa sebab. Bahkan, penderitanya akan sulit menjangkau suatu benda dalam jarak yang sangat dekat.

Penyakit ini yang membuat sehun membatasi ruang geraknya sehingga dunia terasa begitu sempit baginya. Sehun hanya berada pada beberapa tempat yang bisa ia jangkau dengan mudah. Seperti rumah sakit, contohnya.

Hari ini, Sehun akan keluar dari dunianya. Menyapa dunia yang sudah lama ia tinggalkan. Dunia bebas yang dipenuhi dengan kesenangan. Tempat dimana semua mimpi berkumpul dan kenangan tersimpan.

Sweater hitam dan celana jeans belel berwarna senada menyempurnakan penampilan seorang Oh Sehun. Ia melangkah dengan pasti diatas trotoar dengan senyuman yang terus mengembang dibibir tipisnya.

Sehun berhasil lolos dari pengawasan suster Kim, suster yang selalu mengontrol Sehun. Pagi tadi, sehun masih duduk manis diatas kursi rodanya dan ditemani oleh Suster Kim yang selalu mengawasi setiap gerak-geriknya. Rupanya, Sehun masih jauh lebih pintar dan bisa mengelabui suster itu.

Sehun tak peduli jika Suster Kim panik mencarinya karena tak melihatnya diatas tempat tidur maupun ditaman belakang. Itu akan menjadi urusan belakangan. Hal yang lebih penting sekarang adalah bertemu dengan para sahabatnya.

Senyumnya terus mengembang ditengah ia berjalan ditrotoar. Ia sudah sangat senang membayangkan bagaimana ia akan berkumpul dengan sahabatnya yang sudah lama tak bertemu. Bagaimana wajah mereka sekarang? dan segala berbagai macam pertanyaan berputar diotak Sehun.

Rupanya Tuhan masih memberikan kebaikan untuk Sehun. Tuhan membiarkan rasa bahagia menjalari hatinya saat ini. Tuhan masih berbaik hati untuk menyingkirkan perasaan kelam dari dalam hati Sehun barang sehari.

Sayangnya, itu tak berlangsung lama.

Ia terdiam kaku dan tak mampu bergerak. Bola matanya terarah kearah payung yang sudah jatuh dari genggamannya. Ya, tadi Sehun membaya payung untuk berjaga-jaga jika hujan juga sebagai tongkat untuk membantunya berjalan.

Sehun berusaha membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya untuk meraih payungnya yang terjatuh.

Nihil.

Sehun malah jatuh berlutut dihadapan payungnya. Selama beberapa detik, Sehun terdiam kaku dan tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Jangankan untuk untuk menggerakan tubuhnya, untuk menggerakan jarinya pun dia tidak bisa.

Diantara rasa takut dan kesalnya, ia membatin 'Tuhan, tolong ijinkan aku untuk bebas bergerak. Cukup hari ini saja. Ku mohon.'

Sehun kembali melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri trotoar. Namun, kali ini langkahnya begitu kecil dan terlihat begitu hati-hati dan rentan jatuh.

Hati Sehun masih dihinggapi oleh berbagai rasa kewaspadaan. Ia masih takut. Takut jika penyakitnya itu kembali mengganggu aktifitasnya. Membatasi ruang geraknya. Ia juga takut jika teman-temannya kecuali Baekhyun, mengetahui soal penyakitnya ini.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya didepan sebuah kafe berwarna cokelat muda dengan aksen berwarna merah. Ia tersenyum sejenak saat menatap papan nama kafe itu. 'School Cafe' tempat favorit Sehun bersama sahabatnya semasa sekolah.

Sehun membuka pintu kafe sehingga membuat bel diatasnya berbunyi. Kedua matanya menyusuri seluruh penjuru kafe, berusaha menemukan sekelompok orang-orang yang mungkin fisik dan wajahnya sudah berubah dari tahun ke tahun. Sehun mengembang senyum tipis saat menemukan mereka di pojok kafe. Salah seorang dari mereka melambai kearah Sehun dengan senyuman yang merekah.

Inilah waktu untuk Sehun tersenyum.

'Terima kasih, Tuhan'

 _Mereka nampak berbeda_ –pikir Sehun terhadap ke sebelas laki-laki dihadapannya. Mereka kini sudah berubah dewasa dan bukan pelajar sekolah lagi yang sering mendatangi kafe ini dengan pakaian seragam maupun ransel sekolah.

Mereka tampan. Juga terlihat mapan, bahagia dan sehat.

Bahagia dan sehat.

Apakah Sehun memiliki dua aspek itu? mungkin beberapa kali Sehun sudah memastikan bahwa ia masih merasakan perasaan bahagia yang hadir di hidupnya. Ia mendapati kedua orang tuanya yang selalu menjaganya dirumah sakit. Ia selalu melihat adiknya, Oh Jeong Soo, datang dan belajar disampingnya seusai pulang sekolah. Ia pun selalu melihat Baekhyun yang datang bersama Puppy, anjing kecil kesayangannya.

Mereka hadir untuk Sehun, memberikan setidaknya sedikit kebahagiaan untuknya. Memberikan energi positif yang bisa membuat Sehun merasa tenang dan tersenyum. Membuat Sehun tak pernah merasa sendirian.

Luhan, Kris, dan Lay sengaja datang dari Tiongkok demi acara reuni kecil ini. Sementara Tao, ia sudah memutuskan untuk menetap di Seoul karena pekerjaannya sebagai artis Hallyu. Ia menetap bersama keluarganya.

Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jongin dan Jongdae masih menunjukkan sisi kekanakan mereka dan hal itulah yang tidak berubah. Baekhyun kini sedang disibukkan oleh rutinitasnya sebagai sutradara film, sedangkan Chanyeol dan Jongdae meneruskan perusahaan keluarga mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan Xiumin membuka sebuah kedai kopi didaerah Daegu dan mengambil peran sebagai pemilik serta bartendernya.

Mungkin yang paling berkharisma adalah Suho dan Kyungsoo. Mereka terlihat paling mapan dan sukses. Keduanya kini menduduki posisi yang cukup tinggi di perusahaan tempat mereka bekerja.

Rasa iri menjalari hati Sehun. Kenapa ia tidak bisa seperti mereka?

Dan hanya ada satu jawaban yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Karena penyakit itu yang membatasi ruang gerak Sehun.

"Aku membuka sebuah kedai kopi di Daegu, sesekali datanglah jika ada waktu senggang." Ucap Xiumin yang mendapat anggukan dari mereka semua.

Mereka berbicara banyak hal. Mulai dari hal-hal masa lalu yang sering mereka lakukan bersama hingga rutinitas yang sekarang mereka jalani. Contohnya seperti Kris dan Luhan yang sudah menjado aktor dan model hebat di Tiongkok ataupun seperti Jongin dan Lay yang sukses membuka sekolah tarinya.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu Sehun-ah?" tanya Luhan yang sibuk mengunyah kuenya.

Sehun terdiam. Ia bingung ingin menjawab apa. Ia tidak punya kegiatan berarti. Berbaring diatas ranjang rumah sakit, bersantai ditaman belakang sambil mengetikkan sesuatu dilaptop dan ditemani suster, atau menyapa anak kecil yang juga tengah dirawat dirumah sakit. Apakah hal-hal itu yang harus dikatakan Sehun?

Tentu tidak.

Baekhyun menatap sendu kearah Sehun. Ia tidak tahu pasti apa yang ada dipikiran Sehun sekarang, meskipun ia sudah bersahabat dengan Sehun lebih lama. Namun Baekhyun yakin, Sehun tidak akan menjawab dengan keadaan yang sebenarnya.

"Aku sedang sibuk menulis sebuah buku." Jawab Sehun jujur dan membuat semua sahabatnya terpukau.

"Benarkah? Buku apa? Aku tak yakin kau bisa menulis." Sahut Jongin dan diiringi tawa kecil yang lainnya.

"Buku tentang kehidupan," ujar Sehun. "Tapi aku tidak yakin kalian akan menangis saat membaca buku karyaku." Lanjut Sehun dengan kekehan diakhir katanya.

"Tentu saja. Kau itu orang yang sangat susah berekspresi. Mungkin aku akan tertawa saat membaca bukumu." Timpal Chanyeol. Mereka semua tertawa. Terkecuali Sehun yang hanya tersenyum dan Baekhyun yang terdiam tanpa menanggapi lelucon mereka.

Kebiasaan mereka semasa sekolah terulang kembali. Mereka terus bicara dengan penuh canda tawa. Mereka akan menghabiskan waktu di kafe itu untuk mengobrol sampai malam, membicarakan hal-hal aneh dan konyol. Membicarakan tentang hukuman yang terus mereka dapatkan dari guru sekolah, membicarakan pria cantik atau tampan yang pernah menyita perhatian mereka semasa sekolah dan masih banyak hal yang lain.

Jika Sehun boleh berharap, ia ingin sahabatnya Tao benar-benar mempunyai kekuatan _Control Time_ seperti yang ia tunjukkan di salah satu dramanya. Sehingga mereka semua bisa kembali ke masa sekolah yang menyenangkan tanpa peru bertumbuh dewasa.

Karena seiring berjalannya waktu, mereka akan bertumbuh dewasa. Mereka semua akan menemukan pasangan hidup dan menjalani waktu bersamanya. Terkecuali Sehun, mungkin.

Entah apakah jarum jam kafe yang bergerak cepat atau kerena mereka terlalu menikmati waktu yang ada. Mereka semua tak menyadari bahwa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore.

Setiap pertemuan pasti akan ada yang namanya perpisahan, bukan? Dan inilah saat bagi mereka untuk berpisah. Mereka saling mendoakan satu sama lain agar berhasil dimasa depan dan mempu menjalani hidup dengan baik.

"Kalau bukumu sudah terbit, beritahu aku! Ayo kita bertaruh! Kalau kau melihatku menangis saat membaca bukumu, kau boleh meminta apapun padaku. Kau boleh meminta _Bubble tea_ sebanyak yang kau mau." Teriak Jongin saat mereka hendak memasuki mobil masing-masing.

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Ia mengacungkan jempolnya pada Jongin, tanda ia mensetujui taruhannya.

Begitu berat rasanya otot Sehun bergerak untuk sekedar melambaikan tangan pada mereka semua. Dan untungnya, Sehun berhasil melakukannya. Baekhyun yang masih ada disana memandang Sehun dengan khawatir. Ia mendekati Sehun dan menanyakan suatu hal padanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun dengan mimik khawatir. Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun dengan anggukan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, _hyung_! lihatlah, aku bisa bergerak dengan leluasa, bukan?" ucapnya dengan menggerakkan kedua tangannyandemi menyakinkan Baekhyun akan ucapannya.

"Apa kau yakin?" Ulang Baekhyun.

"Aku sangat yakin seribu persen, Byun Baekhyun _Hyung_! sudahlah, kau pulang saja. Besok kau harus mengurus drama lagi, kan?" Baekhyun mengangguk ragu saat mendengar ucapan Sehun. Akhirnya, ia beranjak meninggalkan Sehun yang masih mematung didepan kafe. Sesekali Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, memastikan apakah sahabatnya baiknya itu baik-baik saja.

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya sambil mengibaskan tangan kanannya, seolah mengusir Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengulas senyum kecil dan kembali melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sehun.

Sehun masih terdiam di depan kafe. Menatap satu persatu teman-temannya yang perlahan pergi. Ditengah hujan rintik yang turun membasahi bumi, Sehun berujar kecil dan senyuman tipis menghiasi wajah tampannya. "Sampai jumpa, teman. Aku berharap, aku akan ada diantara kalian lagi tahun depan."

Sehun memeluk tubuhnya sejenak. Hawa dingin benar-benar menyelimutinya. Bahkan sweater setebalnya tak mampu menghalau dinginnya sore kali ini. Hujan kembali membasahi bumi beberapa menit yang lalu dan membuat Sehun menggerakkan tangannya untuk meraih payung abu-abunya. Namun, sesuatu yang menyakitkan menghalaunya dan menghentikan geraknya.

Tangan Sehun kaku seketika. Gagang payung itu seakan-akan terasa jauh dari jangkauannya. Ia juga merasakan rasa pusing yang tiba-tiba menghantam kepalanya. Sehun berusaha untuk menggerakkan kakinya selangkah mendekati payungnya. Untungnya, dia berhasil.

Namun tidak untuk tangan kanannya. Tangannya masih berada di udara, kaku. Seakan-akan waktu berhenti hanya untuknya. Seakan-akan waktu berhenti begitu pula dengan pergerakan tubuhnya.

Sakit.

Itulah yang dirasakan Sehun saat ini. Tak seperti biasanya, kali ini rasa sakit itu berdenyut-denyut dan benar-benar menyiksa. Membuat setetes air mata terjatuh dari pelupuk mata Sehun.

Beberapa detik Sehun menunggu dengan hati yang berdetak tak karuan, akhirnya Sehun bisa menggerakkan tangannya lagi. Ia bergegas meraih payungnya dan melangkah pergi dari kafe itu.

Sehun melangkah dengan cepat dan selebar mungkin. Yang ia harapkan hanyalah kembali kerumah sakit sebelum Suster Kim, Jeong Soo serta kedua orang tuanya datang dan membiarkan tubuhnya kembali dipasangi infus serta alat bantu kedokteran lainnya.

Sehun menatap langit diatasnya yang semakin gelap. Tak banyak orang disekitarnya dan mungkin hanya Sehun lah yang satu-satunya pejalan kaki ditrotoar itu. Hal itu lebih memudahkan Sehun untuk melangkah tanpa perlu menabrak bahu orang lain.

"Aku harus cepat kembali sebelum-"

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, rasa sakit itu kembali datang dan membuat Sehun memutuskan ucapannya. Kali ini seluruh tubuhnya kaku terkecuali kedua bola matanya. Tubuh Sehun terjatuh bersamaan dengan payungnya ke tanah dan membiarkan hujan yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya yang terkapar ditanah.

Sehun berusaha menggerakkanvtelapak tangannya. Tak bisa, rasanya sangat susah dan menyakitkan. Kedua bola matanya bergerak kesana kemari, mencari pejalan kaki baik hati yang mungkin lewat disekitarnya. Sayangnya, tak ada orang disekitarnya. Seakan-akan hanya Sehun satu-satunya manusia ditempat itu.

Setetes air mata kembali jatuh dari matanya. Ia benar-benar merasa bahwa Tuhan akan membawanya pergi saat itu juga. Membiarkannya meninggalkan rangkaian kata yang ditulisnya didalam laptop. Rangkaian kata tentang kehidupan bahagia dan kata yang menggambarkan betapa bahagianya ia terlahir sebagai seorang Oh Sehun. Rangkaian kata yang menggambarkan betapa beruntungnya ia memiliki adik yang tampan seperti Oh Jeon Soo, kedua orang tuanya yang begitu menyayanginya, serta sahabat-sahabat yang ada untuknya.

Tetesan air matalah yang tak berhenti bergerak jatuh ke tanah beriringan dengan jatuhnya air hujan yang mendera bumi. Tetesan hujan itu menyamarkan air matanya. Sama persis seperti seorang Oh Sehun yang selalu berhasil menyamarkan rasa sakit dan sedihnya.

Sehun berusaha menggerakkan kakinya. Tak bisa. Lengan dan kepalanya pun benar-benar kaku seperti patung. Sebuah ingatan terlintas didalam pikirannya sebelum ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

Ingatan tentang apa yang ia ketik didalam laptopnya.

 _Pernah mendengar ungkapan 'Time Control'? mungkin terdengar aneh, tapi aku ingin sekali sahabatku bernama Hung Zi Tao itu memilikinya. Karena aku ingin memutar waktu dn melawan arah jarum jam. Aku ingin Tao mengembalikan waktu dimana aku masih bisa berkumpul bersama kalian semua._

 _Bersama Baekhyun Hyung, Jongin Hyung, Kyungsoo Hyung, Suho Hyung, Chanyeol Hyung, Jongdae Hyung, Xiumin Hyung, Kris Hyung, Luhan Hyung, Lay Hyung, dan juga Tao tentunya._

Sehun masih bisa merasakan kesadarannya meskipun perlahan-lahan cahaya didepannya matanya meredup dan matanya yang perlahan menutup.

 _Sayangnya, To hanya memiliki kekuatan itu didalam dramanya saja, sehingga ia tak bisa menghentikan waktu untukku. Waktuku sekarang semakin berkurang dan duniaku semakin sempit. Dan didalam buku ini, aku ingin mengutarakan banyak hal yang mungkin tak sempat kuungkapkan._

Sebelum akhirnya sehun benar-benar menutup matanya, ia mendengar sayup-sayup suara Baekhyun yang berteriak memnggil namanya dn derp lngkah kakinya yang menghampiri tubuhnya. Sehun pun merasakan guncangan di tubuhnya yang perlahan melemas

"Sehun, sadarlah. Buka matamu. Ini ku Baekhyun, jangan lemah seperti ini, Sehun!" panik Baekhyun sambil menepuk pipi Sehun agar tersadar.

 _Aku mungkin pribadi yng sulit mengungkapkan ekspresi dan perasaan hatiku. Tapi satu hal yang harus kalian tahu, aku menyayangi adikku, Eomma dan Appa-ku, Suster Kim yang baik hati dan tentunya kalian semua. Sahabat terbaikku._

"Sehun, ku mohon cepat bangun. Argh, sial. Kenapa tidak ada orang yang lewat. Sehun bangunlah, kita baru saja bertemu dengan sahabat kita, apa kau hanya ingin bertemu sekali ini saja?"

 _Jika kalian mengadakan reuni lagi dengan sebuah kursi kosong disana, kalian harus janji satu hal padaku._

 _Kenanglah aku. Aku tak akan pernah pergi dari kalian. Aku selalu ada disana. Diantara kalian. Karena kita selamanya dan satu._

Tao menyesali dirinya yang tak terlahir sebagai superman atau orang hebat yang mampu mengendalikan waktu. Tentu saja, karena ia hanya manusia biasa. Hanya Tuhan yang mampu mengatur seberapa cepat waktu berlalu dan seberapa cepat perpisahan datang.

Tao menyusuri jalanan Seoul yang dipenuhi dengan daun coklat berguguran yang akan retak saat ada yang menginjak atau melindasinya. Secaravtak sengaja kedua manik mata Tao terpaku pada sebuah toko buku dipinggir jalan. Tao memperlambat laju sepedanya sebelum akhirnya ia berhenti tepat dihadapan toko itu.

Sebuah judul buku yang terpampang dietalase toko itu benar-benar menarik perhatiannya. Sampul buku berwarna biru muda dengan gambar sebuah kafe dan payung abu-abu yang tergeletak didepannya. Judul buku itu tercetak jelas dan berhasil mengukir sebuah senyuman diwajah Tao.

 _YESTERDAY REUNION_

Buku 188 halaman yang diterbitkan oleh Baekhyun itu berhasil membuat Jongin meneteskan air matanya. Dan tak hanya Jongin, melainkan semua temannya. Serta Suster Kim.

Jongin kalah dalam taruhan.

Dan Jongin, ia tak dapat membayar kekalahannya dengan _bubble tea_ rasa coklat kesukaan Sehun. Karena sebelum Jongin mengakui kekalahannya, Sehun sudah pergi terlebih dulu.

Meninggalkan sebuah kenangan yang tercetak singkat dibuku itu. Kenangan bahagia di dalam hidup singkatnya. Bersama dengan sederetan nama yang ia sebutkan didalam bukunya.

Tao tersenyum sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia kembali menapakkan kakinya pada pedal sepeda dan kembali melajukannya ke tempat tujuan. Tempat yang sama seperti di sampul buku.

Baekhyun memasuki sebuah kafe yang masih sama, tak berubah sama sekali. Baekhyun masih ingat betul bagaimana arsitektur dan letak kursinya. Hanya ada sedikit perbaikan kecil di sana-sini dan tidak memberikan perubahan yang besar. Tentu saja Baekhyun bisa menyadari ada atau tidaknya perubahan pada kafe itu, karena ia sudah mengunjunginya hingga ratusan kali.

Suara bel pintu itu membuat kesepuluh laki-laki di meja pojok menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Mereka semua tersenyum melihat kedatangan Baekhyun yang menghampiri mereka.

"Kau kalah taruhan." Baekhyun menepuk pundak Jongin yang sedang meminum _bubble tea-_ nya. Jongin tersedak karenanya.

"Ya, aku tahu! Aku kalah." Jawab Jongin setelah ia menepuk dadanya sendiri.

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil dan mengambil tempat duduk di samping kursi Sehun. Satu-satunya kursi kosong diantara mereka.

"Dia menang taruhan ternyata." Ujar Kyungsoo. "Selamat Sehun, kau berhasil membuat Jongin menangis semalaman." Lanjutnya.

Mereka semua lalu mengarahkan pandangan mereka pada sebuah figura foto berukuran besar yang membingkai potret wajah bahagia mereka berdua belas. Bersama Sehun tentunya. Foto kebersamaan mereka yang terpajang indah di dinding kafe.

Mereka berdua belas. Bersama Sehun dengan senyum lebarnya. Ia akan terus ada disana bersama mereka. Selamanya.

SELAMANYA.

Tak selamanya perpisahan harus diakhiri dengan tangisan. Karena mereka tahu, mereka tak akan benar-benar berpisah. Mereka itu selamanya... Dan satu.

THE END

 **Annyeong haseyoo...**  
 **Ini adalah hasil remake ff dari kak Ahra.**

 **Alasan kenapa nge-Remake, karena aku nggak jago bikin ff *bhaks.**  
 **Pertama kali baca ff ini, aku nangis kejer-kejer sampek ditabok temen gara-gara bingung. wkwk.**  
 **Pengen rasanya pergi ke korea, naik onta, habis itu meluk Bang Sehun *plak. Aduh, maafkan aku yang alay ini. Maklum, emaknya juga alay.**

 **By the way, anyway ketabrak busway, Thanks yang udah mau baca.**

 **RnR juseyooo**


End file.
